Wait for me
by Aaiko
Summary: OS the GazettE - Pulsion d'un soir .. x


**Titre :** Wait for me ...

**Auteur :** Aaiko

**Pairing :** Haha (A)

**Disclaimer : **Aucun des personnages ne sont à moi :)

**Rating :** Je ne sais pas vraiment quel rating mettre là .. =/

**Genre :** Tragedy, death OS ; j'innove XD

**Note :** Je vous rassure, je ne déprime PAS ! XD C'était ma pulsion de la soirée x) J'espère que j'vais bien vous faire chialer 8D

**WAiT FOR ME ...**

_**J**e suis là. Penché au-dessus de ce que je ne reverrais plus. Penché vers la dernière chose que je vais voir de ce monde. Et je repense. Ô, si tu savais comme j'ai mal en me rappelant ces douloureux, pourtant heureux, souvenirs ... J'ai les images qui défilent devant mes yeux, d'où débordent des larmes. Les images du temps où nous étions heureux tous les deux, où rien ne pouvait nous atteindre. Où être dans tes bras était la seule chose qui pouvait m'apaiser, où seuls tes baisers savaient me rendre heureux, et ainsi toujours plus enflammer la braise de mon amour pour toi ... J'étais le bois et tu étais la flamme qui venait m'embraser. Tu savais attiser mon désir, me faire monter plus haut que n'importe qui. Jamais je n'avais ressenti de telles émotions qu'avec toi. Tu étais le seul, tu l'est et tu le seras toujours. Avec toi, j'étais sûr de pouvoir partager des moments uniques comme je n'en avait jamais passé. Je n'avais honte de rien, je n'avais peur de rien quand j'étais à tes côtés. Le seul fait de te savoir loin de moi me rendait malade, à tel point que parfois je me retrouvais à pleurer ton absence, même si ce n'était que pour quelques jours ...Tes yeux profonds où j'adorais me noyer étaient les diamants les plus brillants et les plus rares qui n'aient jamais existé. Ta bouche était la plus douce, une caresse exquise sur mon visage, légère comme une plume. Ton odeur était ma drogue, elle me rendait ivre. Je m'agrippais à toi comme un oiseau sur sa branche pour ne pas tomber. Les gens nous enviaient, nous enviaient de cet amour parfait ... Nos amis étaient attendris et compréhensifs. Tout allait pour le mieux, j'étais heureux comme jamais je ne l'avais été. Tu m'aidais à avancer, tu me donnait la force. Parfait, oui, tout était parfait ... Mais ne dit-on pas que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin ? Car malgré tous ses sentiments, jamais je n'ai su trouver les mots pour te dire combien je t'aimais. Tous ces mots pour t'exprimer mes pensées les plus profondes sonnaient faux dans ma bouche. Alors tu te contentais de gestes, car au fond de toi tu savais que je t'aimais autant que toi ... Ô, combien de fois as-tu pu bien me le dire, sans qu'une réponse vienne en retour ? J'aurais aimé te le dire, j'aurais aimé te le montrer ... Car m'abandonner à toi ne suffisait pas, ne suffisait plus. Peut-être souffrait-tu en silence de cette absence de mots, cette absence de « je t'aime » si essentiels pour toi sûrement ... Je ne sais pas, jamais tu ne me l'a dit. Jamais je n'ai cherché à m'excuser de ce manque. Tu souffrais et moi je ne voyais rien. Si seulement tu savais à quel point je t'aime, n'entends-tu pas mon esprit te le crier maintenant ? Tu étais mon obsession, celui qui me faisait vivre ... Et moi je ne disait rien. Tout ce temps passé ensemble ... Je nous revoit dans nos moments les plus intimes, ou parfois ils nous suffisaient de nous regarder pour s'aimer. J'adorais sentir tes doigts glisser entre les miens, j'adorais sentir ta chaleur me réchauffer. Et jamais je ne suis lassé de te regarder, car tu m'obsédait, oui, tu hantais toutes mes pensées. Je pense à tout cela maintenant, maintenant que 'est trop tard ... Toutes ces choses que j'aurais dû deviner avant. Toutes ces choses qui ne sont plus. Ma faute, tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas su te rendre heureux, je n'ai pas su te donner ce que tu espérais. Tu étais si tendre, si doux, et moi si distant dans mes paroles. Tu es parti en pensant que je ne t'aimais pas. Je t'ai perdu ... Et jamais je ne m'en remettrais. Jamais mon coeur ne pourra combler cette fissure aussi grande qu'une abîme, jamais il ne pourra cicatriser. Je me sens si coupable, je le suis ... Si seulement ce soir là j'avais su trouver les mots, si seulement ... _

_Je tape mon poing sur le sol, de rage, de tristesse. Les larmes déforment mon visage, la douleur tord mon ventre. Ce soir où j'ai tout gâché, ce soir où tout aurait pu être évité ... Était-ce si difficile de prononcer trois petits mots ? Était-ce si difficile de ne pas le faire souffrir si je l'aimais ? _

_Il s'était garé devant mon immeuble. Il était un peu plus de minuit. Il s'était arrêté, s'était tourné vers moi. Il avait posé sa main sur ma joue pour la caresser de son pouce, toujours en me regardant dans les yeux. Il s'était ensuite penché vers moi pour déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Aussi doux que la soie et aussi tendrement que possible. Je sentais comme une hésitation dans ses gestes. Enfin il s'était reculé, sans pour autant quitter ma joue de sa main. Puis, les yeux presque suppliants, il à entrouvert la bouche pour laisser passer un murmure :_

_« - Dis-le moi ... »_

_Je savais pertinemment de quoi il parlait. Je m'étais raidit, et j'ai détourné mes yeux des siens. J'essayais d'ouvrir la bouche pour laisser sortir les mots, mais ils étaient bloqués dans ma gorge. Sa main quitta mon visage, et ses yeux se mirent à briller, quelques larmes perlant aux coins de ceux-ci. _

_« - Je n'y arrive pas ... Je ... Je suis tellement désolé ... _

_- Ne t'excuse pas. »_

_Sa voix sonnait comme un reproche, comme un ordre. Mes yeux s'emplirent à leur tour d'eau salée qui coula quelques secondes après. Il s'était détourné de moi pour regarder en face de lui, tenant fermement le volant, le serrant tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il serrait les dents, je le voyais. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma bien vite, sachant que ca ne servirait à rien. J'aurais voulu trouver les mots, les lui dire ... Mais rien n'est sorti , pas un seul son n'a franchi la barrière de mes lèvres. Il tourna les clefs pour démarrer sa voiture, faisait ronronner bruyamment le moteur. _

_« - Je ... Je suis désolé ... Si tu savais ..._

_- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excuser. »_

_Sa voix tremblotait et il était maintenant parcouru de spasmes. Ne pas m'excuser ... Mais c'est là tout ce que je peux faire. Alors que je me tournait pour pousser la portière et sortir de la voiture, j'éclatais en sanglots. Je claquais la porte, et me mit à courir vers mon immeuble. Je l'entendis juste partir en trombe derrière moi, s'éloignant un peu plus de moi à chaque seconde ... _

_Je ne sais pas ensuite ce qui s'est passé ensuite, tout est allé si vite ... Je me souviens juste que tard dans la nuit, mon portable avait sonné. Je calmais mes pleurs qui n'avait pas cessé et qui m'avaient empêché de trouver le sommeil pour répondre. Une voix affolée me criait des choses à l'autre bout du combiné. Tout ce que j'ai compris c'est que je devais me rendre à tel endroit, et de préférence tout de suite. Quand j'ai su qui cela concernait, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Je suis sortit de mon appartement en trombe, allant ensuite jusqu'à ma voiture. Je démarrait et m'engagea sur la route. Je roulais vite. Très vite. Puis au bout d'un moment j'aperçus une foule et des gyrophares au loin. Je me stoppait à quelques mètres de cet attroupement, remarquant les voitures de police et les gens agglutinés. Des bouts de verres gisaient à mes pieds et allaient jusqu'au centre de la foule. Mon coeur se mit à battre plus fort, la peur me tiraillant le ventre. Je me mis à courir à une vitesse affolante, bousculant les gens, me frayant un passage. Je sortit enfin de cet attroupement, et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Une voiture retournée, un corps à terre. _

_Sa voiture. Son corps._

_Mes yeux se remplirent une nouvelle fois de larmes. Des policiers empêchaient tout individu de passer, mais malgré cela je me mis à courir vers lui, me débattant contre les policiers qui tentaient en vain de le retenir. J'arrivais à sa hauteur et me jeta à terre, à genoux à ses côtés. Son visage était entaillé, du sang coulant des plaies, et la pluie le frappait. Il respirait à peine. Je soufflais son nom, prenant entre mes deux mains son visage. Il entrouvrit avec peine les yeux, souriant faiblement en m'apercevant. Je tremblais, parcouru de spasmes incontrôlables. _

_« - Tu es là ... réussi t-il à prononcer. _

_- Oui, oui je suis là ... » _

_Ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, mais je le secoua un peu._

_« - Il faut que tu tienne, il faut que tu tienne ... Pour moi ! _

_- Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime ... Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui je le sais ... Je suis désolé, mais je ... Je ne trouve pas les mots, je ..._

_- Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'excuser, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuse ... Souviens toi seulement que je t'aime ..._

_- Non, ne me laisse pas, ne me laisse pas je t'en prie ! »_

_Ces lèvres s'étirèrent une nouvelle fois, et sa main se porta à ma joue, comme le dernier instant passé dans sa voiture. Je l'implorais encore, je lui disait que j'avais besoin de lui. Il ne répondit rien. Lentement, ces yeux se fermèrent. Doucement, sa main glissa de mon visage pour s'échouer à terre, et son souffle se coupa sans un bruit. Sa tête me parue lasse entre mes mains, et ses traits étaient plus sereins, comme s'il dormait profondément. Parti ... Il était parti ... _

_« - Non ... Je t'en supplies ... »_

_Je ne réussi qu'à prononcer ses mots, m'écroulant en pleurs sur lui. _

_Et voilà. Depuis, je n'ai jamais réussi à calmer mes sanglots, je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en remettre. Je n'arrive plus à survivre sans lui. Je suis vide. _

_Je me met debout. Le vent fouette mon visage. Ma dernière sensation sûrement. Je me penche au-dessus de la ville vide. Il n'a pas pu m'atteindre, alors moi je le rejoins. Je te demande juste de m'attendre ... Je ne vis plus, je suis vide, je suis mort de l'intérieur. Je souffre et je n'en peux plus. Je déplace un pied dans le vide, puis le deuxième, me laissant tomber, me laissant planer quelques secondes avant que le choc ne me fasse plus respirer pour de bon, son visage étant la dernière image me restant en tête, m'emportant dans le vide et le noir ..._

_Je t'aime. _

« Reita, le bassiste du célèbre groupe the GazettE, à été victime d'un accident de voiture grave, n'en sortant pas vivant. Quelques jours plus tard, le corps de Ruki, le chanteur de ce même groupe, est retrouvé au pied d'un immeuble. Les membres du groupe pleurent la disparition de leurs deux amis, mais n'ont pas tenus à s'exprimer sur ce tragique évènement. »

****

_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa j'vais pleurer ... T_______________________T Bon sinan j'espère que ca vous à plu quand même XD Peut-être un peu rapide sur la fin .. Mais bon =/**_

_**Evidemment le suicide est une chose pas bien du tout, qui ne règle aucun problèmes, je rappelle donc que tout cela est FICTIF. **_


End file.
